The Lorwardian Wars
by Darth Comrade
Summary: Under the command of Warmonga, the Lorwardian fleet conquers the four kingdoms of Jingos. But how does this relate to Team Go? Cowritten by: Twila Starla. PENDING


A.N.

This story is co-written by Twila Starla.

The inspiration for this fanfic is a reference to Warmonga's line in 'Maddogs and Aliens', "I am Warmonga, victor of the battle of the thirteen moons of Jingos!".

After much debate over the line and the possible influence the battle might've had on Team Go, Twila and I bring you this exciting adventure.

This story depicts the great battle of the thirteen moons of Jingos, as referred to by Warmonga when she met the phony great blue.

This story also touches on the unexplained comet that gave Team Go their powers. Through this fanfic you will discover that this battle could've had a greater significance on the events of the show we know and love.

Kim Possible belongs to Disney.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Lorwardian Wars**

The silent and desolate planet Jingos, surround by thirteen moons, all divided into four kingdoms. Each kingdom is ruled by a monarchy with a unique unnatural power.

The large Kingdom of Redogos, ruled by the twin kings Wegos and Wegos wielding the power of duplication.

The rich kingdom of Purplogos, ruled by the greedy king Megos wielding the power of shrinking.

The poor and small Kingdom of Bluegos, ruled by the good king Hegos wielding the power of great strength.

The strong kingdom of Greengos, ruled by the brutal queen Shegos wielding the power of emitting super-heated plasma.

The system has been unmatched in the galaxy for centuries, but conflict among the four kingdoms have left them vulnerbale recently...an opportunity a certain civilization has taken a great interest in lately.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter1- A Messenger's Honor

A vast empty blackness, decorated with glowing sparkles that stretched so far it seemed to take a lifetime to reach them. But something else lingered in the mind of Kyle as he looked through the viewport towards space from his private compartment on board the _Redhead_.

When they were briefed about the mission they were told this would be a simple scouting routine. But moments before they set off from Purplogos' space station they heard rumors, frightening rumors.

The type that your gut believes but your mind demands that you ignore it for the sake of avoiding fear.

According to one of the mechanics that managed to sneak out some of the whispers from the control room, there were a series of bleeps on the monitoring panels coming from the outer sector of the Jingos system. Enough bleeps to suggest that there's a threatening mass of ships grouping up to form a fleet large enough to be considered a threat.

But if that is true who could it be? Who's strong enough, or confident enough, to dare make such a bold move that can be considered an assault on the four kingdoms of the Jingos System?

Surely its nothing but a mere rumor.

Kyle brushed his hand through his black, now graying, hair and shifted his brown eyes away from the viewport and looked down at his message pad, which he had been using to illustrate all his past military activities. Looking through them all he counted almost twenty years of that. What a career.

He tossed it on to his pillow and began to crawl out of bed when suddenly a deafening crash savagely threw him on to the floor. His ears were ringing, but as he crawled back up he realized that was the blaring of the alarm just over his head.

Kyle looked back through the viewport and saw a swarm of in coming fighters showering a stream of super hot light beams all over the ship, causing it to shake like a picklenut tree leaf on an early Bluegos autumn season.

"All hands to your stations!" came a panicked voice from the speakers, clearly the bridge officer is overwhelmed by what he's looking at, "All hands to stations now!"

Kyle, knowing the routine well by now, ran over to the blaster on his desk, placed it in its holster on his leg strap, quickly he slipped on his brown and worn out jacket and began for the door when it slipped open unexpectedly. Kyle staggered back when he saw his old friend's blonde haired head, Purt slip through the door.

"You hear that Kyle?" he walked in, now revealing his skinny, uniformed self.

Unlike Kyle, Purt is all about the rules and regulations of the Purplogos military. He follows the code like it's a system of life. Kyle never understood how he did it; he always liked to lead his own life, live by his own rules. He hated the fact the kingdoms are separated, he would love to see them united as one, only then will he show loyalty to the monarchy.

"What's going on Purt?" he asked rathar nervously.

"I don't know," Purt shrugged, "but whatever those rumors were, I have a feeling they were true."

"You can't be serious!" Kyle snapped as he walked out of his room and glanced around the corridors, witnessing a sight he has grown too accustomed to seeing during the civil wars between Purplogos and Redogos.

Purt stepped beside him and grimaced at his surroundings, "This is not following protocol."

Kyle raised a brow at Purt and gave him one of his trademark twisted smiles, "You expect me to join this sham and call it protocol?"

"Wha-?" Purt realized the sarcastic tone behind Kyle's laughter, he followed Kyle down the corridor with a finger pointed in his direction, "What I meant was _they_ aren't following the rules!"

At a fast pace towards the bridge, and a keen eye for any unwanted surprises on the way, Kyle navigated past the crew members that randomly appeared around the corners, ignoring Purt's constant bickering. Finally they reached the bridge doors.

"And further more…" Purt was caught breathless when they entered the bridge.

A large viewport surrounding the room from the front and half way down the sides, decorated on the top with various monitors that flashed constantly. The bottom of the viewport, and on the sublevel of the bridge, was computer panels and navigation devices, manned by panic-stricken deck officers and control operators. Beyond the viewport was a smoky view of flashing explosions and swarming fighters, prodding at the ship like an angered auburn bull during a Redogos riding festival.

The captain stood in the centre of the bridge, holding on to the panel in front of him and glancing out of the viewport, desperately barking out orders, hoping to gain an upper hand on the battle.

Kyle, clumsily, came beside him, "Captain?"

"Kyle!" the captain didn't even care to greet him, "Get down to the coolant appliance! We need to restore the shield generator!"

"Right away, sir!" Kyle nodded and ran back out the bridge.

As he ran, Kyle was thrown off his feet again, when an fireball ripped through a door and swallowed a pair of soldiers that were about to walk through it. To Kyle and Purt's bewilderment, a squad of green skinned giants dashed through, pouring in energy beams that drilled the entire corridor and anyone caught in its way fire. Dressed in flowing robes, and little armor except for the chest the green skinned species had long hair, some put back in a pony tail. Muscular and menacing, they roared and laughed as total destruction ensued in the corridor. More guards ran out into the corridor to intercept them, but one of their younger looking soldier pulled out a little staff, with a tap it stretched longer and two continuous energy sparks came alight on each end. The creature leapt high, giving off a war cry and slammed his staff in between the guards. A wave of powerful energy blew most of them away, the few that were left in shock were struck by the staff when the giant spun it around him rapidly.

"The ship has been breached!" A voice came over the intercom, "Repeat! The ship has been breached! Hold the intruders off!"

Suddenly, the same scenarios could be heard echoing across the ship, until Kyle could see more of these aliens running all over the corridors. In a couple of seconds, these creatures had taken full control of the ship. Except for the bridge, and he and Purt were in their way.

Kyle pulled out his blaster and noticed the eyes that befell upon him through the clearing smoke. A loud feminine voice, with a barbaric accent yelled, "Ignore this one, get to the bridge and finish off this ship. I'll take care of these two!"

The squad ran towards him, he pulled up his blaster, but it was suddenly shot out of his hand. They then leapt over him and began to run to the door. Before he could give chase an electric energy fastened his feet to the ground and he could not move further. He turned to see his attacker, a woman of the same species, green skin, green eyes, with no armor and little clothing to reveal her muscular form.

She laughed as she approached him, Purt ran to intercept her but she easily pulled him up by the collar and snapped his throat with the other hand.

"Purt!" Kyle cried in horror, trying to attack his killer, but failed to et his legs moving, "Purt! No!"

"Your friend died an honorable death!" she spoke, coldly and loudly, "But that is a tribute I cannot offer to you at this time."

Kyle, although demised by the death of his comrade was curious about her intentions when she spoke.

"We need you to send a message to your people." She ordered and stood over him, and she looked quite intimidating.

"I will not serve you!" he spat, but received a kick in the stomach for doing so.

"You deny your people a chance to fight us honorably in battle?" she argued quite sarcastically, "what kind of warrior are you?"

"He does not deserve our mercy!" came a sinister whisper from behind her, another guard of hers.

Kyle noticed the gleam in his eye as it studied him, probably calculating how many bruises he could handle before dying. He then hesitated to speak, "What I meant to say was- I will not serve you until you tell me who you are first!"

The woman looked at him inquisitively and then paced back, the smoke had cleared, Kyle could see several of her species standing over corpses of guards littered across the corridors. Blaster marks were all over the wall and the awful sounds coming from the bridge made Kyle flinch.

She finally turned to face him in a proud pose, "I am Warmonga!" she announced, receiving a salute from all the soldiers around her, "Leader of the Lorwardian fleets!" her eyes shifted to him, giving him a cold stare and with a sinister voice she spoke, "The future conqueror of the thirteen moons of Jingos!"

Kyle's mouth dropped, "The kingdoms of Jingos have never been conquered before! Not by any outside fleets!" Kyle stood up and realized his feet were still stuck to the ground, "You must be out of your mind!"

"You will go to your people!" she demanded again, directing her blaster with one arm in his direction, "and you will tell them the Lorwardians are coming!"

She shot the shackles off his fleet, almost making him jump.

"Take him to the escape pods!" She snapped at one of her lackeys. After Kyle rubbed his ankles, one of the guards began to direct him away.

"Oh," she began to speak, earning a glance from Kyle, "And tell them we will show none of them any mercy!"

Kyle's eyes narrowed on her as he got pushed away. It doesn't seem he has much of a choice, he must get this message out to all of the kingdoms, this may be their chance to stand together and hold off this new threat, otherwise the people of Jingos, that being the four kingdoms of Bluegos, Redogos, Purplogos and Greengos, will be swept away in a bloodbath.

----------------------------------------

A.N.

We've got one heck of an adventure planned for you, so stay tuned for more!


End file.
